In an image processing technology, a Two-Dimensional (2D) image may be presented as a Three-Dimensional (3D) effect by using a perspective skill. In related art, it is common to make an image with a 3D effect by using an image making tool on a computer. For example, a user may make the 2D image into a 3D image with a perspective effect by using a Photoshop and through a series of complex operation procedures such as matting, drawing and calculating a perspective matrix. However, such a processing manner requires the user to have a certain specialized technical level on one hand and thus is not suitable for an ordinary user; and on the other hand, with a complex algorithm and a large calculated amount, it can only be operated on the computer and cannot be migrated to a mobile terminal.
Therefore, the 2D image cannot be presented as the 3D effect by the existing image processing method on the mobile terminal.